In the Region of the Summer Stars
In The Region Of The Summer Stars is progressive rock band The Enid's debut album. It is based on the tarot sequence and on the writings of Charles Williams. It was released in 1976 by EMI. A new version was released on the band's own label in 1984 following its deletion from the EMI catalogue. In 2010, to forestall an alleged bootleg version, EMI licensed the original version to the band's own label. Story In The Region Of The Summer Stars was originally composed as a largely vocal album, but recording plans had to be reviewed when Peter Roberts, the band's singer, killed himself on New Year's Day 1975. It was decided by the remaining band members that Roberts was irreplaceable to the lineup at that time, and subsequently the band reconstructed the music to be purely instrumental.CD inlay information The original name decided for the album was The Voyage of the Acolyte, However, then-Genesis guitarist Steve Hackett's debut album featured the same name and a similar concept.Tears Of The Sun, Inlay information Release In The Region Of The Summer Stars was recorded at Sarm Studio during late 1974 and the winter-spring of 1975 and released in 1976 on BUK Records, a label owned by EMI. EMI deleted it from their catalogue soon after and lost the multi-track tapes for side two.Tears Of The Sun, inlay information In 1984, frustrated by the unavailability of the album, The Enid reconstructed it so that they could re-release it by themselves with substantial alterations made to the arrangements. The multi-track tapes for the music on side one came into their possession and so they were able to use most of them. Side one was essentially the same except that "Fool" was extended and some completely fresh music was added. Side two had to be completely re-recorded. It was re-recorded and mixed by Stephen Stewart and Robert John Godfrey at The Lodge studio in Clare, Suffolk. John Southard of TRAD Electronics provided them with the means to achieve the technical quality of the recording. It was digitally mastered and released on vinyl LP with slightly altered track names and "The Father and the Mother" by William Arkle as the new album cover.Information from the 1984 LP In June 2010, following what The Enid believe to be poor quality illegal bootlegs released by Inner Sanctum, EMI agreed to grant an exclusive worldwide licence for the original EMI release of the album to Operation Seraphim. The album was subsequently transferred from the original 30IPS 1/4 inch Dolby A tapes to 96 kHz 24 bit digital by Christian Curtis at Abbey Road. The tracks were mastered for CD by Max Read at The Lodge recording studio. The CD artwork was taken from the original releases and incorporated into an eight-page booklet. The album was released on 15 July 2010 and made available from The Enid’s online shop.The Enid Website - News Track listing Original 1976 Version *All music composed and arranged by members of The Enidfrom sleeve notes ;Side one # "The Fool/The Falling Tower" (Godfrey/Lickerish) - (6:16) # "Death, The Reaper" (Godfrey/Lickerish) - (3:59) # "The Lovers" (Godfrey) - (5:17) # "The Devil" (Godfrey/Lickerish) - (4:14) ;Side two # "The Sun" (Godfrey/Lickerish) - (4:39) # "The Last Judgement" (Godfrey/Lickerish) - (8:12) # "In The Region Of The Summer Stars" (Godfrey/Lickerish/Tollet) - (6:19) 1984 Re-Issue *All music composed and arranged by members of The Enid; track titles were changed "largely on a whim", and the closing passages of Side 2 were rewritten by Godfrey in response to William Arkle's paintingfrom sleeve notes ;Side one # "Fool" (Godfrey) – (2:43) # "The Tower Of Babel" (Godfrey/Lickerish/Stewart) – (5:05) # "The Reaper" (Godfrey/Lickerish/Stewart) – (4:03) # "The Loved Ones" (Godfrey) – (5:20) # "The Demon King" (Godfrey/Lickerish/Stewart) – (4:18) ;Side two # "Pre-Dawn" (Godfrey) – (1:12) # "Sunrise" (Godfrey) – (3:27) # "The Last Day" (Godfrey/Lickerish/Stewart) – (7:59) # "The Flood" (Godfrey/Stewart) – (1:12) # "Under The Summer Stars" (Godfrey/Lickerish/Stewart/Tollet) – (5:42) # "Adieu" (Godfrey) – (3:03) ;CD Bonus tracks ;; The Enid label, 1988 * "Reverberations" (Godfrey) - (18:34) :Godfrey solo piece ;; InnerSanctum, 2001; WHD Entertainment, Inc. (Japan), 2006 * "Judgement" (Godfrey/Lickerish) * "In the Region of the Summer Stars" (Godfrey/Lickerish/Tollet) : Rough mixes from original recording, previously unreleased Personnel 1976 version * Robert John Godfrey - Keyboards * Stephen Stewart - Guitars and Bass * Francis Lickerish - Guitars * Glen Tollet - Bass * Dave Storey - Drums and Percussion * Dave Hancock - Trumpet ;Additional personnel * Angus Boucher: Executive producer * John Sinclair: Producer * Gary Lyons: Engineer * Dean Pywell: Sleeve design * Colin Dunbar: Original concept 2010 reissue * Christian Curtis (Abbey Road Studios): Digital transfer * Max Read: CD Mastering 1984 version All musicians as above except Dave Hancock, and with the addition of: * Chris North: Drums and Percussion (side 2) * Neil Mitchell: Trumpet ;Production * Robert John Godfrey, Stephen Stewart: Production and mixing * John Southard (TRAD Electronics): Technical Assistance * William Arkle: Cover art on the 2006 WHD Entertainment (Japan) reissue, which confusingly uses the 1976 artwork References Category:1976 debut albums Category:The Enid albums Category:EMI Records albums Category:1976 albums